disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Libby
Libby is a first year student of Starling Academy, and the second member of the Star Darlings. She is voiced by Marieve Herington. Character Libby is a main character in the Star Darlings series and the point of view for the second book, Libby and the Class Election. She is always about giving, complementing, helping, and just generally being nice and helping others. Libby has the power of charm, and using it to help others really stokes her glow. Her wish is to give everyone what he or she needs―both on Starland and through wish-granting on Wishworld. Personality Libby's parents, Erica and Miles, have absolutely astronomical careers and tons of money. As an only child, Libby grew up never wanting for anything, and the kids in her Radiant Hills neighborhood were just as lucky. Libby thought life was that easy for everyone until a few years ago when she met a girl who'd never had her own doll. Libby gave her one, and the girl's radiant joy and gratitude ignited a spirit of giving in Libby. Libby had started small, donating the toys she didn't play with to a children's hospital. Her parents were amused, calling her "our little philanthropist", but when Libby next gave away every other toy she owned, and then asked for donations to her favorite charity instead of gifts on her Bright Day, they began to object. Her parents were happy about their daughter's spark of generosity-until she started giving almost all her possessions away! Libby's mom and dad went supernova furious when that became a habit for her! They especially did not appreciate it when she questioned their lavish lifestyle, which they felt they deserved, as they had earned it through their hard work. Libby can be a bit impulsive and irresponsible sometimes, but her heart is in the right place. Now that Libby is at Starling Academy, her parents have stopped giving her spending money, but that's fine with Libby. Helping others is what really strokes her glow. In fact, she stardreams about becoming the student body president so she can help everybody! Appearance Libby has long, shiny hair the same shade of pink as cotton candy and pink eyes. Her wardrobe and pretty much everything else about her is pink too. Like all Starlings, she has slightly sparkly skin. A constellation of golden stars rings Libby's dazzling necklace. Wish energy ripples across the stars. On Wishworld, the necklace will glow to alert Libby when she's close to the right Wisher. Star Darlings must blend in on Wishworld during their missions. Luckily, Wish Pendants have a cloaking device that lets the Star darlings change their appearances. Libby's pink hair becomes light brown with just a streak of color; her skin loses its sparkle; and her clothes look more like the girls' outfits on Wishworld―still super stylish but without the Starland glow that could reveal her true identity. Trivia To see the trivia, click here Category:Star Darlings Category:Females Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Star Darlings characters Category:Teenagers Category:Magical Characters Category:Students of DJES Category:Lovers Category:Musicians